fanon_flechefandomcom-20200213-history
It's The Final Chapters
Synopsis White Aquamarine does everything in her power to try to kill Yellow Diamond. Plot (soontrak) White Aquamarine yelled at Yellow Diamond, "You wanna piece of me? Or my gem? I'll take ya down first!" "You've suddenly become self confident," Yellow Diamond said. "Even if you let it completely fuel you, you can't win on anger alone. Who're you going to fuse with now? Everyone has left you, White Aquamarine!" White Aquamarine chuckled. "We finally get to fight once more!" She jumped into the air, held out her hand, and sent blue flames at Yellow Diamond. However, she took such damage easily. "You're not as powerful without fusion, huh?" Yellow Diamond pushed White Aquamarine into the ground using the flat of her sword. She then slashed White Aquamarine, which revealed blood and skin. Every time White Aquamarine tried to stand up she was slashed. Eventually White Aquamarine stopped trying to get up, which led to her head getting stabbed. White Aquamarine lay on the ground, lifeless. She was about to get stabbed once more when a voice yelled, "I'm back, Aqua!" (soontrak) Yiradel ran into the battle scene. "Aqua's hurt, huh? Did ya do this, big guy? I'll just take ya on myself!" White Aquamarine looked at Yiradel and held out her hand, muttering a weak "don't do this". Yiradel slashed Yellow Diamond's armor and leaved a mark. Yellow Diamond turned around and said, "Are you trying to fight against me, human?" Yiradel ran around Yellow Diamond, jumped as high as possible, threw a katana at her kneecap, and fell to the ground. Yellow Diamond yelled in pain. She stared at White Aquamarine and said, "You need a friend to help you?!" She took out the katana in her kneecap and sent Yiradel flying away with the flat of the sword. White Aquamarine stood up. Blood was gushing out of her forehead. "Yiradel... don't get up!" White Aquamarine yelled. Yiradel got up and said, "My ancestor's the legendary Steve Strait, you know! He'd kick your ass if he was here!" Yellow Diamond laughed. "Your ancestor is Steven? He's lucky anyone wanted to have children with him! He's just the most annoying little boy!" Yiradel began getting angry. "What did you just say about Steve Strait?" "I said," Yellow Diamond yelled, "That he was annoying and pitiful! He was just another human!" Yiradel's face turned red. "You can kill anyone you want but you never disrespect the family name." She jumped into the air and attacked Yellow Diamond's legs. She could not levitate like the other Gems, though, and so she always descended with every jump. White Aquamarine yelled, "Back out, Yiradel!" "After he disrespected me? No way, Aqua! I ain't lettin' this li'l bitch get the best of me!" Yellow Diamond stepped on Yiradel. That was it. Several bones in her body was crushed, and the swordswoman had now fallen. White Aquamarine sighed. "I knew this would happen," she said. "Come at me, Yellow!" She jumped into the air and sent flames so strong that they sent herself flying back, but Yellow Diamond took almost no damage. "Without your friend you're really not anything, huh?" Yellow Diamond said. She hit White Aquamarine's stomach with her elbow. She grabbed White Aquamarine with her sword and held her high into the air. "Victory!" White Aquamarine groaned and moaned. She held onto the sword. Yellow Diamond said, "I'll enjoy this!" She grabbed the steel part of the sword only to drop the sword. (soontrak) "That does it!" Yellow Diamond said. "You have lived far too long." Yellow Diamond threw her sword at White Aquamarine, but she barely dodged it. She sent several swords at White Aquamarine, which always slashed her. "Come on... just a bit more time so Yiradel can heal!" White Aquamarine thought. "I gotta stay alive... she's our best bet! She's the only one who can bring us to victory. I'm too hurt..." Yellow Diamond kicked White Aquamarine into the air, and when she landed, she went right through Yellow Diamond's sword. White Aquamarine was halfway through the sword, and Yellow Diamond slid White Aquamarine off. Yellow Diamond hit White Aquamarine with the flat only for the flat to be held. "This is for Onyx!" White Aquamarine yelled. She jumped into the air and tried to hit Yellow Diamond but was brought down due to Yellow Diamond's sword. "It's too late for that, honey," Yellow Diamond said. She dropped her sword and tried to get it only for White Aquamarine to blow constant flames into her face. "Never stop!" White Aquamarine yelled. Yellow Diamond was sent back. "One surprise attack won't bring you victory!" White Aquamarine summoned her gun and then shot several times at Yellow Diamond's head. She was sent back several times. She sent flames once Yellow Diamond fell. White Aquamarine fell to the ground. "Yiradel... Please help. I've used all of the power I had." However, it would be nearly impossible to recover from the injuries Yiradel suffered. She laid on the ground with many of her bones broken. She was crushed. White Aquamarine slowly stood up. "No... I refuse to be humiliated! Yellow Diamond... I speak on behalf of everyone you've hurt! I will destroy you! Every time I've dragged out the battle when I could have won instantly. And now that I'm separated I end it as quick as possible but what I want doesn't come true!" Yellow Diamond stared at White Aquamarine. "But now that I've lost I know now that what you're doing is wrong and it should be stopped! And the sins that you have been committing for 5500 years shall be done for!" White Aquamarine jumped into the air and punched Yellow Diamond's nose. Blood came out. "Oh, you're going to get it!" Yellow Diamond ran after White Aquamarine and threw her sword, only for White Aquamarine to dodge it. Yellow Diamond tried to tackle her but White Aquamarine dodged. She sent flames at the back of Yellow Diamond. She tried to carry Yellow Diamond's sword. She had to do this quick, though, for if she didn't, Yellow Diamond would just crush her. She used all of her power to try to grab it but it didn't budge. Yellow Diamond slowly got up. White Aquamarine then grabbed the hilt and jumped on it, making it fly. She caught it, but had to use a lot of power to hold it. "You're using my own weapon against me?!" Yellow Diamond said as she was getting up. She was slashed, for the sword went right through her armor. She charged it with flames and slowly slashed Yellow Diamond. She yelled in pain, and the flame was extinguished quickly. White Aquamarine and Yellow Diamond were in a big garden now. They were both down. There was Yiradel's sword lying between them. The one who got up first was the one who decided the fate of the Earth. Characters * White Aquamarine * Yiradel Strait * Yellow Diamond * Steve Strait (mentioned) * Black Laced Onyx (mentioned) Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:Tao Gems Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe